


(res)Surgir

by SilverCamellia



Series: Glorious World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCamellia/pseuds/SilverCamellia
Summary: Aiden achava que teria a vida mais comum de todas, limpando mesas e tentando ser gerente da loja em que trabalhava, e honestamente, essa vida não parecia ser tão ruim.
Até ele descobrir que todas aquelas criaturas míticas dos folclores são reais, o mundo delas está bem ferrado e aparentemente uma deusa decidiu que ele seria o herói salvador da pátria, ou nesse caso, do mundo inteiro.
Aiden não gostava nem um pouco dessa ideia.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> eu estou absolutamente nervosa com esta porra  
> qualquer erro de concordancia ou acentuação é meu, já que é duas da matina  
> Co-autora é a Marizona, beijos <3

Antes, era escuridão. As criaturas que apreciavam a dor e o sofrimento dormiam em estranha paz, os sobreviventes de mundos primordiais cobrindo seus grotescos corpos das rajadas de vento impiedoso.

Então, um dia, os sobreviventes, cansados de agonizar pela eternidade sem chance de salvação, se destruíram, fazendo os monstros mais frágeis e libertando suas energias, todas com o mesmo propósito; vingança contra os que tanto os torturaram.

As criaturas se erguerem de seu sono, contemplando a energia, agora com um propósito, tomar sua forma mais pura e se tornar magia.

Quando a primeira luz surgiu de sua lança e as fundações da existência foram iluminadas, a magia se fez consciente, onipotente e onipresente, reverberando por tudo que existia e fazendo sua vontade de vingança ser indestrutível.

Recoberta pela vontade de vingança, a magia se lançou em luta contra os monstros, removendo seus corpos pútridos da existência e iluminando os abismos cobertos de limo com o sangue, que brilhava com a energia dos que já haviam morrido, e fazendo a existência se iluminar depois de tantos eons em escuridão. 

Quando os últimos seres fugiram para os cantos mais obscuros da existência, após uma batalha mais duradoura que a energia no sangue dos monstros, a magia se apoiou em um penhasco e contemplou os abismos pintados à sua frente, vendo toda a energia que recobria os abismos se libertar e dançar em forma de uma fumaça reluzente, as vozes roucas de tanto gritar em agonia agora agradecendo a ela, pela recém ganha liberdade.

E a magia não sabia o que fazer. Ela não sabia falar, pensar, agir, nada além de lutar por vingança. Ela estava perdida. Era uma guerreira, sua armadura idêntica a dos guerreiros que antes perderam, porém mais forte, decidida a derramar sangue. O que faria agora?

As vozes se uniram, a libertando de sua servidão a eles, antes de se misturarem ao ar, desaparecendo. Ela estava só e sem rumo.

Após encarar o teto -ou seria céu? - por horas, ela resolveu se erguer e procurar algum lugar quente para se abrigar, decidindo por entrar em uma caverna que parecia feder menos. Em passos cansados, se arrastou para um canto qualquer e caiu, adormecendo quase imediatamente. 

Seu sono profundo durou anos, a batalha deixando-a desgastada, e mesmo estando tão cansada, algo simples a acordou.

Um tilintar, doce e delicado, ressoando dos fundos da caverna, acordou a menina num sobressalto. Com olhos cansados, ela finalmente notou seu próprio corpo, recuperado da batalha. A pele recoberta por pelos finos, as mãos cobertas de calos, os pés sujos de limo, a túnica pálida encoberta pela desconfortável armadura. 

O som se repetiu, chamando sua atenção. Algo ali chamava ela, pedia que viesse. E a moça seguiu o som, buscando alguma resposta agora que sua mente estava livre das amarras do ódio. Conforme corria, inconscientemente soltava as peças da armadura, que caiam pela caverna, e ia mais depressa, algo brotando em seu interior e a transformando, abrindo algo - um sorriso - em seu rosto, fazendo a voz que nem sabia que tinha soar pelo corredor de pedra. E ela seguiu atrás do som.

O fim da caverna se aproximou, e com ele a frustração da moça. Não havia nada de diferente. A caverna estava vazia. E a moça se sentia do mesmo jeito. Vazia, sem motivo, sem razão. Lágrimas alcançaram seus olhos. Ela se sentia perdida de novo. Chorando, a moça encostou na parede do fundo e sentou, gritando com todas as forças, e ninguém ouvia. 

Quando as lágrimas não subiram mais e sua garganta deixou de fazer barulho, ela sentiu algo a cutucando. Não exatamente cutucando, mas tinha algo atrás, algo que incomodava suas costas. Limpando o rosto com a barra da túnica, ela se virou para a parede e viu algo que não estava lá antes. 

Era algum símbolo feito na pedra, algum desenho delicado e bem feito, montado em volta de um pequeno buraco. As mãos abandonaram a túnica molhada e cutucaram os desenhos, os olhos arregalados adorando as formas e cores novas que lhes eram apresentados.

Quando o desenho começou a sumir, ela finalmente notou que um dos seus dedos estava na fissura, e ambos brilhavam. Num susto, ela pulou para trás, e a parede voltou ao normal.

Ofegante e, pela primeira vez, assustada, ela repetiu o processo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando tomou coragem, deixou o indicador dentro da pequena abertura, e não o tirou. A parede novamente reluziu, e brilhou com força, incansavelmente, numa luz quase cegante. E então, o buraco sumiu, e ela conseguiu enxergar.

Era um reflexo, disso ela sabia. E aquela era ela. Sua pele era de uma cor engraçada, não era do tom das pedras, mas não se assemelhava em nada com a luz que havia se afastado as bordas da parede. Algo em sua cabeça, cabelo? Estava emaranhado, bagunçado, se desdobrando até suas pernas. Seu corpo parecia firme, e a túnica mais transparente. Ela gostou de seu rosto. Fez caretas, piscou, absorveu o máximo que pode daquilo.

Quando estendeu a mão novamente, e tocou a superfície fria, um estrondo fez uma rachadura surgir, e seu reflexo se cortou em milhares de pedaços e caiu ao chão, mas nenhum machucou ela. E atrás do espelho, mais caverna, mas dessa vez iluminada e lisa, as paredes recobertas de mais desenhos. 

A moça se ergueu, observando os desenhos de uma distância segura. E era ela. Aparecendo, lutando, dormindo, tirando a armadura, vendo o reflexo. Era ela o tempo todo. Até agora, observando a parede. E ela do desenho tocava na outra parede, esta com rabiscos estranhos. Em dúvida, ela continuou seguindo o desenho, vendo ela construindo algo e parecendo feliz.

Decidindo confiar no desenho, ela se virou para a outra parede, encostando o dedo em um deles, e se assustando com a voz que surgiu.

_Acalme-se, Archí!_ A voz pediu, e ela se acalmou, ouvindo-a dentro de si. _Eu sou apenas uma guia. Vou te ajudar a se orientar, já que os espíritos a abandonaram, mas não posso ficar por muito tempo, então escute. Siga os desenhos, eles contam o futuro e te dirão o que fazer. Construa um castelo para si, um lugar para morar, a superfície já está limpa o bastante para você._ Voltando-se para o lado da caverna onde havia corrido, ela tentou se lembrar de como era lá antes. _Mas não faça nada que consuma muita energia. Crie vida, Archí. Você tem esse poder, já que o da batalha foi embora. Não se preocupe com nada por enquanto, apenas crie. Esse é o seu destino. Agora, tenho de ir. Boa sorte._

Tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido, a voz sumiu, deixando a moça sozinha novamente. Olhando para os arabescos, ou melhor, as letras, ela conseguiu ler eles. Eram guias. Se virando para o desenho e vendo a si mesma construir algo, ela exalou o ar que havia prendido e sorriu, sentindo o prazer de ter um motivo novamente.

-Hora de criar, Archí.


	2. Aquilatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _transitivo direto_  
>  p.ext. fig. apreciar, avaliar, julgar o valor de (alguém ou algo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nervosa? as fuck  
> feliz? also as fuck  
> aproveitem seus lindos <3

O chiado de conversas era baixo e distante, porém parecia reverberar pelas paredes do quarto. A cama, obviamente de hospital, estava inclinada o bastante para que ele conseguisse comer a gelatina de potinho com tranquilidade, mesmo que suas mãos tremessem. _Controle-se, Aiden._ Resmungou mentalmente, vendo um pedaço da gelatina escorregar da colher e cair na camisola ridícula que usava, se unindo a dois pedaços que tiveram o mesmo destino, e que transformavam a barriga dele numa ameixa mutante. Bem, pelo menos não era aquelas camisolas de bunda de fora, ou ele teria desistido e se enfiado debaixo do lençol fino que cobria suas pernas pra fugir daquela loucura.

Se bem que sua definição de loucura tinha mudado radicalmente nas últimas horas, então ele simplesmente levaria a camisola de bundinha exposta como a parte mais ok do dia. _Filmes de comédia sempre têm essas camisolas, então eu poderia só achar que é um sonho._ E logo ao pensar isso, se repreendeu. Obviamente não era um sonho. Nem mesmo quando bebeu sem querer teve um sonho tão realista quanto esse.

Honestamente, Aiden queria arrancar a porta dos eixos e sair correndo gritando a plenos pulmões para se sentir minimamente normal. Nada disso parecia confortável, e só de ver a última enfermeira ele teve vontade de chorar. Ele não estava num hospital, mas sim na “ala de tratamento intensivo” de algum lugar que abrigava, aparentemente, enfermeiras de seis braços e olhos enormes e negros que pareciam encarar a sua alma. Mas tirando esses atributos assustadores, a autodenominada Lili era mais gentil que muitas pessoas, e deu uma gelatina de uva pra ele, então era um bônus.

E não parava por aí. Ao invés de cabos e máquinas apitando, o quarto estava quieto e praticamente vazio, ocupado apenas por Aiden, a cama e algumas... Orbes? Esferas? Bolinhas de gude mágicas que flutuavam e, de acordo com Lili-seis-braços, checavam basicamente seu corpo inteiro e iam piscar loucamente se algo desse errado? Bem, a sorte de Aiden era que não havia uma bolinha checando a sua mente ou o quarto seria uma balada.

_Aiden, ou você aquieta esse rabo e para de endoidar sozinho ou você pula da janela._ E o maior sinal de que estava oficialmente maluco era falar sozinho, algo que ele nunca fez antes. E nem tinha como ele pular da janela, porque o quarto era fechado e a única janela dava no corredor, e tinha gente olhando então ele definitivamente não ia se fazer de otário enquanto era vigiado e-

Ah. Claro. Ele se distraiu por cinco minutos e _ta-da_ , tinha gente encarando ele do outro lado da janela enquanto ele, o espertão, encarava um potinho de gelatina como se fosse o culpado pela 2ª Guerra Mundial e fazia caretas estranhas. E o pior, era gente bonita encarando ele, gente bem vestida e arrumada como se fosse propaganda de alguma marca de roupa, e obviamente ele se sentia como parte do grupo dos feiosos & atrapalhados de algum filme clichê de ensino médio. Parabéns Aiden, aqui está seu troféu de otário.

_Será que ainda dá tempo de me esconder debaixo do lençol?_ Cogitou, se sentindo um pimentão.

Do outro lado do vidro, duas pessoas, uma alta e outra mais baixa, o encaravam com a frieza que um cientista encarava coelhos fofinhos prestes a serem abatidos. A roupa em comum não ajudava muito; aparentemente um uniforme padrão colado, algo saído diretamente de algum filme do Resident Evil com os soldados uniformizados prontos pra matar a mocinha. Não que Aiden tivesse qualquer ideia de como era o filme, nunca teve vontade de assistir, e quase tinha apanhado de Natalia por ter dito isso em voz alta.

Ah, sim, verdade, pessoas uniformizadas encarando ele. Foco Aiden.

Porém, fora a roupa básica de soldado malvado, elas poderiam passar normalmente por um casal. Uma mulher alta, jaqueta de couro, batom preto, cabelo afro armado, e pele negra com manchas brancas que soaram um sino na sua cabeça. _Ah, ela é tipo a Samanta._ Associou, se lembrando de uma cliente com quem fizera amizade, que também tinha a pele assim. _Vitiligo. Deficiência na produção de melanina._ Como ainda lembrava disso ele já não tinha ideia. Porém, ainda era bonita e definitivamente alguém que faria Aiden recogitar sua existência.

Já a do seu lado, mais baixa, era... brilhante? Literalmente, ela parecia brilhar, emitindo uma luz fraca que refletia na jaqueta de couro ao seu lado. _Que estranho._ Pensou, mas ao lembrar da enfermeira, desconsiderou a estranheza da situação. Talvez algum acidente radioativo? Havia casos de pessoas que brilhavam por entrar em contato com elementos perigosos, talvez ela estivesse em tratamento. Será que ele também tinha passado por isso? Ele não foi a lugares diferentes e nem comeu nada estranho nas últimas semanas, pelo menos nada que literalmente fosse-

E, enquanto pensava na possibilidade de contaminação, as meninas sumiram. As duas. Nem sinal delas. Já tinha começado a aceitar que finalmente tinha perdido a sanidade e o próximo passo era agir como um bebê e se babar todo quando a porta do quarto se abriu com um rangido e as ditas-cujas entraram, quietas e ainda encarando eles. _Como elas conseguem me encarar e não bater em nada? Eu já teria caído de cara no chão._

-Ah... Sejam bem vindas? – Comentou, e imediatamente se arrependeu. _Caralho Aiden, parabéns. Quer servir um cafezinho também?!_ É, definitivamente, Aiden ia pular pela janela e fugir aos berros para morrer de vergonha de uma vez.

-Bem, é gentil. – A mais baixa falou, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro, para a mulher a seu lado, que apenas suspirou.

-Então vamos retribuir a gentileza. – Com passos rápidos e determinados, ela se aproximou da cama rapidamente e, num movimento brusco que quase fez Aiden cair da cama, pegou a prancheta pendurada no móvel. – Aiden Ainsworth, 21 anos, trabalha numa cafeteria, mora em casa alugada, saúde impecável, sem nenhum problema, blá blá blá... – A negra foi lendo a ficha, com a seriedade de um policial irritado, o que fez sua companheira apenas enterrar o rosto nas mãos. – Olha, você tá de parabéns, viu. Muitos agentes tem dificuldades em montar um disfarce tão bom quanto o seu.

-Achei que sua gentileza ia ser mais educada, sua jamanta. – A pequena tomou a prancheta da mais alta, que fez um barulho de indignação. – Cala a boca. Desculpa por essa otária aqui, Aiden. Eu sou o Lumi, e essa jamanta bípede é a Siobhan.

Aiden não se movia. Ficou apenas parado, como uma pedra, encarando a mais baixa. Ou o mais baixo? – “O” Lumi? – A risada de Siobhan quebrou o silêncio, o que tirou Aiden de seu transe e fez o dito-cujo bater com a prancheta na cabeça da mulher, que se apoiou na cama para não cair.

-Carinha, eu te amo! – A negra abraçou ele, ainda dando risada, e desviou de outra pranchetada que acertou Aiden na testa. – Isso! – Comemorando como se fosse um gol, Siobhan finalmente desistiu de ficar sentada e deitou na cama, sua risada diminuindo.

-Desculpa! Siobhan, cala a boca cacete! – A prancheta acertou a barriga da mulher em cheio, que se contorceu em dor. – Sim, “O” Lumi. Porque você achou que eu era uma mulher? – O menino (porque Aiden duvidava que ele tivesse mais de dezesseis anos) encarou Aiden, como se a pergunta fosse válida.

-Você parece uma menina... – As ultimas risadas da negra encobriram o som da voz de Aiden, e Lumi apenas suspirou, batendo novamente em Siobhan. Com um suspiro de cansaço, ela se ergueu da cama, tomando a prancheta de Lumi e olhou para Aiden. –Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

-Você parece alguém familiar. Cabelo legal. – Usando o bagunçar de cabelo como distração, Siobhan arrancou um adesivo grudado no braço de Aiden, que gritou e pulou pra trás. – Calma bichano, eu só to te tirando daqui.

-Calma?! Isso doeu! – Lumi riu um pouco, e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho. – Eu nem sabia que tinha um adesivo aqui... – As orbes, que antes iluminavam o ambiente, se dissiparam, deixando o quarto mais pálido e permitindo que Lumi brilhasse mais. – Porque você brilha?

-Eu sou um astrífero. – A resposta obviamente era pra ser entendida, mas se juntou a pilha crescente de coisas que Aiden não entendia nem um pouco. – Sabe, astrífero? Representação corpórea das estrelas? Quase extintos? Nada? Porra, Killina não colabora.

-Você é humano? – Lumi apenas o encarou com mais confusão, Siobhan o encarou rindo, e Aiden tinha certeza de que pintaram algo ridículo na sua cara pra eles rirem tanto. Isso, ou ele parecia muito estúpido. – Uma resposta? Por favor?

-Não, Aiden. Na verdade você é o primeiro humano a aparecer aqui. – Siobhan, mesmo rindo, parecia entender melhor como explicar tudo do que Lumi, que apenas o encarava. – Ok, vamos apressar as coisas. Você consegue andar já, então pega suas roupas naquele armário e se troca. E tenta ser rápido, senão vamos perder a carona. Se você for rápido, eu explico tudo no caminho.

Motivado, Aiden saiu da cama num pulo, abrindo o armário que Siobhan apontava e vendo uma muda de roupas prontinha pra vestir, junto com seu All-Star favorito e um pente. E então Aiden se sentiu muito envergonhado. Tinha duas pessoas o encarando com força, e ele ia ficar pelado na frente delas. Tudo bem, eram duas pessoas lindas que ele com certeza ficaria se possível, mas mesmo assim!

-Vocês poderiam, sei lá... – Sua voz falhou, e o jeito que os dois o encaravam apenas piorou a situação. – Sair ou virar de costas? Eu vou ficar pelado.

-Aiden, eu sou familiar com a anatomia humana, então se você não tiver tentáculos coloridos no meio das pernas, nada vai me surpreender. – E para provar que não ia sair de lá, Siobhan apenas encostou na parede e sorriu, de um jeito que fez Aiden tremer.

-Ok. – Em menos de um minuto, Aiden arrancou a camisolinha de hospital (sem cueca!) e se enfiou em suas roupas. Mas como ele não tinha coordenação motora nenhuma, ele colocou a camiseta ao contrário. – Eu sei que tá do avesso, foda-se. Eu vou colocar o moletom mesmo. – Dito e feito, o moletom de super-herói cobriu a camiseta, e ele sentou na cama para colocar a meia e o tênis. – E ai, quer ir explicando?

-Bem, ok. Vamos nos basear em... – A negra estalou os dedos algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar da palavra exata. – Sela, celulose... Células! Isso, células. O que você sabe de células, humaninho?

Sem parar de apertar o tênis, Aiden respondeu com eficiência. – Bem, vivem normalmente em aglomerados e compõem os seres vivos?

-Pensa mais no sentido delas próprias. – Lumi comentou, devolvendo a prancheta a cabeceira da cama.

Com os tênis já amarrados, Aiden pulou da cama e limpou as mãos nas calças, pegando o pente para arrumar o cabelo. – Possuem o núcleo, onde é armazenada a informação, mitocôndrias que produzem energia, etc.

-Tecnicamente, nós seguimos esse esquema. - Lumi abriu a porta, deixando os dois passarem na frente antes de fechar. -Temos uma espécie de célula grande dentro de nós, do tamanho de uma bola, que produz energia e contém nossas informações nela. Chamamos de Core.

-Então vocês são projeções? - As diversas janelas distraiam Aiden, que tentava observar a maioria das pessoas dentro dos quartos, mas teve de parar com os devaneios já que Siobhan falava.

-Quando surgimos, nossos cores produzem o corpo externo com partes dos lugares que surgimos. Se você é um animago, um tipo de criatura que pode se transformar em um animal, então seu corpo será composto de animais que você representa, entendeu?

-Bulhufas. - Aiden foi honesto, não adiantava se fazer de esperto com algo que ele não entendia nada só pra se confundir depois, e continuou seguindo as duas através de mais curvas e corredores.

-Por exemplo, Siobhan é uma selkie, uma espécie de animagos de foca, então sua parte orgânica, antes, eram focas. Mas não vivas, focas mortas. Eu, como um astrífero, sou originado de algo não orgânico, a luz das estrelas, então minha pele é mais dura. - Lumi explicou, parando em frente a uma porta e encostando na parede. - Daqui a pouco ela abre, ai a gente segue.

-Como assim mais dura? E faz alguma diferença? - O humano encostou na parede oposta, passando a mão pelo cabelo e mordendo a boca.

-Nossos cores atraem a parte orgânica, a “casca” - Siobhan fez aspas no ar, sentando no chão ao lado de Lumi. - sem realmente quererem. A parte orgânica define qual especie vamos ser, porque uma pequena parte entra no Core e transfere as informações necessárias. Então o resto vem, faz a casca e a parte de dentro é preenchida com a magia resultante, que se torna líquida. Mas o Core não gosta de ficar preso.

Lumi continuou para Siobhan, que pegou uma bala do bolso e jogou na boca. - O Core tenta fugir a qualquer custo. Um corte muito grande, por exemplo, é morte certa. Mas às vezes até mesmo um corte pequeno pode matar alguém, dependendo da idade do core.

-Ok, ok, espera. - Aiden ergueu as mãos, tentando entender tudo. - Então o Core não gosta de ter um corpo? E como assim idade do core? - O humano até que entendia tudo facilmente, mas ainda assim era algo complexo.

-Um core pode se tornar vinte criaturas antes de morrer. Quanto mais perto da morte, mais elástico ele fica, e se ele é muito elástico, ele se espreme até mesmo pelas feridas mais pequenas. Por isso temos de ser muito bons. - A selkie deu um sorriso, flexionando os braços em diferentes poses.

-Então conforme ele se transforma em criaturas ele perde a firmeza, ok, entendi. Mas ele vira a mesma criatura? Tipo, se a primeira versão dele for um selkie, então todas as outras vão ser selkies? - O humano perguntou, aceitando o doce oferecido pela negra, que repetiu o gesto com Lumi. No entanto, ele recusou.

-Não. O core pode virar vinte criaturas diferentes, mas nenhuma idêntica a outra. É que toda a informação é eliminada do core quando a criatura morre, então se você quer informação de alguém mas deixa o core da pessoa sair, a pessoa morre e a informação desaparece. - Um grupo de enfermeiras se aproximou, a mais a frente acelerando um pouco e inserindo uma chave na porta, que fez um barulho de sino e se abriu.

Para um corredor gigantesco. Absolutamente grande e majestoso. - Que. - Foi tudo que Aiden conseguiu falar, antes de ser puxado por Siobhan para o outro lado. - Como assim? Aqui é enorme!

Saindo do corredor, Aiden se viu em um lugar que parecia mais uma igreja exagerada, com o teto alto decorado com algo que ele mal conseguia enxergar, e corredores se estendendo em oito direções diferentes. As paredes predominantemente brancas eram cobertas por arabescos coloridos e mensagens em papéis de diferentes cores, alguns simples a caneta e outros obviamente mais complexos. Janelas altas deixavam a luz do entardecer passar, banhando o corredor branco em uma luz dourada, que fazia alguns lugares parecem em chamas. Centenas de portas cobriam os corredores, algumas obviamente mais importantes e outras mais simples, e várias abrindo e fechando, o barulho delas se misturando a cacofonia de falas das criaturas que andavam para todos os lados.

Aiden se sentiu tonto. Havia pássaros voando, seres com até dez braços, olhos brilhantes e presas afiadas, cabelos de todas as cores, bichos normais ou absolutamente estranhos caminhando, e a dupla que andava com ele desviando calmamente de todos, como se fosse rotina. Era uma torrente de informações na cabeça dele, e o humano queria voltar pro seu quarto calmo e quente, e dormir mais um pouco.

-Quer jogar algo na fonte? - A voz de Siobhan predominou por alguns instantes, e Aiden se virou para a mulher, que o mostrou um pequeno cristal e então o jogou na fonte brilhante. - Um tributo a Magik. Nossa deusa. 

A referência de um nome fez Aiden olhar para a estátua que residia no meio das águas impecavelmente limpas. Uma face calma olhava para todos os objetos dentro da fonte, todos reluzindo como diamantes e se confundindo com os cabelos brancos e o vestido pálido, com bordas negras e opacas. A pele era a única coisa que parecia ter cor, a tez da estátua semelhante a cor das pessoas que ele via nos bairros latinos.

-Linda, não? - Lumi questionou, encarando a estátua com o carinho que alguém olharia para um familiar. - Ela nos protegeu por muito tempo. Agora lutamos em nome dela.

-Ela ainda nos protege. - Mesmo com o barulho de fundo, o mundo pareceu silenciar e destacar a troca de olhares tensa entre Lumi e Siobhan, a última encarando o astrífero como se fosse arrancar a garganta dele e ofertar seu core para a estátua.

-Uh, então, onde vamos mesmo? - O humano se colocou entre os dois, vendo Siobhan virar a cara e Lumi apenas suspirar. Mentalmente, agradeceu sua burrice de pular no meio do perigo, porque ele realmente não queria saber como um core era tão cedo.

-Encontrar Killina, líder do nosso grupo, coisa e tal. - A menção do nome fez alguns olhos virarem para o trio, antes de voltarem ao que faziam, e Lumi riu. - Ela é bem famosa. Vamos? - Aiden seguiu Lumi, que começou a andar em direção a um dos corredores, onde parou na primeira porta, que estava entreaberta. -Siobhan? - Ele gritou, atraindo a atenção da selkie, que passava os dedos na borda da fonte. Com passadas rápidas, Siobhan se aproximou deles, e abriu a porta, entrando com pressa. -Em dois minutos ela melhora, relaxa.

Lumi seguiu em frente, e Aiden apenas seguiu eles. Em ambos os lados, janelas longas mostravam criaturas treinando com facas, armas, magia ou no corpo-a-corpo. O humano tomou um susto ao ver um menino com chifres ser arremessado contra a janela e bater a toda força, o rosto esmagando contra o vidro. Ele lentamente escorregou, e Aiden achou melhor se apressar.

Andando pelos corredore de madeira clara, Aiden tentou lembrar de onde havia ouvido o nome Killina, e finalmente sua mente colaborou. Lili.

_-Olha humaninho, você teve muita sorte que a Killina te salvou. Ela é rápida e te trouxe aqui antes que você sangrasse até a morte. E os pupilos dela são bons também. Você tá em boas mãos, ok? Agora para quieto que eu tenho de recolher uma amostra de sangue. Agulha? Não, não, eu faço com as presas mesmo!_

A piada de Lili não tinha sido nem um pouco engraçada, mas a informação de Killina era boa. Então, seja lá que diabos tenha acontecido _(Loja? Alguma coisa batendo nele com força?)_ , essa Killina era a responsável por ele estar aqui. Ele havia pensado um pouco em como ela deveria ser, tentando usar sua memória para lembrar, mas desistindo quando ganhou gelatina.

_Loira, talvez... olhos claros, certeza. Musculosa e forte, alta?_ Tinha certeza que fazia uma careta, mas como Lumi e Siobhan caminhavam a sua frente e discutiam algo, não se importou. _Talvez tenha um bronzeado..._

-Chega de devaneios, Aiden. Já chegamos. – O tom irônico de Siobhan deixou claro que ele fazia alguma cara estranha, e Aiden focou rapidamente, envergonhado. – Relaxa, Erin faz caras piores. Bem vindo a sala de treinamento.

Com um chute, a selkie arrombou a porta e gritou uma saudação para os presentes. Desviando dela, Lumi se dirigiu a um canto e começou a conversar com um menino meio cinzento que se apoiava na parede.

-Hey, novato! – Um grito chamou sua atenção, e Aiden se viu encurralado por dois metros de suor e pele negra.

-Esse é o Leo, outro animago nosso. Agora ele vai tomar conta de você porque eu já fui babá o bastante. Bye bye! – Comentou Siobhan, dando um tapa no braço do de Aiden e se afastando. O humano sentiu vontade de seguir a selkie, com medo do ser alto e de dentes pontudos em sua frente. –Ele não morde! – Dando risada, Siobhan se afastou, indo conversar com Lumi e o menino-cinza.

-Ah, desculpa, eles ficam um pouco grandes quando eu luto. Aiden, certo? – Exclamou o garoto, estendendo a mão para um aperto. – Como a Sio disse, meu nome é Leo. Sou o expert em batalhas físicas desse time. E responsável pelos treinos quando a Killina tem de sair.

-Prazer. – Aiden murmurou, ainda assustado com os dentes de Leo. _Sério, como é que eles cabem na boca dele?!_ Perguntou-se mentalmente, e resolveu se distrair antes que fugisse a toda velocidade. – Posso te pedir uma coisa? Todo mundo fala dessa Killina, que ela é forte e tudo, mas... quem é ela? Ela tá aqui, não?

-Aquela ali. – Replicou Leo, apontando para o centro da sala, onde duas pessoas lutavam a toda velocidade. Uma delas, de jaqueta rosa, parecia ter dificuldades em barrar os chutes potentes do inimigo, tentando atacar com um bastão, mas sendo bloqueada por... algo.

-Qual delas? – Perguntou novamente, conseguindo encaixar os dois borrões em sua ideia de Killina.

-Ah, duh! – Leo deu um peteleco em sua testa, e corrigiu seu erro. – A mancha rosa neon é Erin, e a escuridão sombria de foice é a Killi- ai minha santa Magik olha aquele chute! – Aiden pulou para o lado, se afastando de um animado Leo que correu até a luta. –VEM NOVATO! - O grito de Leo atraiu a atenção de alguns, que seguiram o animago.

Receoso, Aiden se aproximou enquanto palmas ressoavam pelo recinto, alguns lutadores se dirigindo até a porta. Quando conseguiu passar pelo pequeno grupo que ocupava sua visão, pode enxergar melhor os combatentes.

A “mancha rosa neon” era uma menina de cabelos longos, loiros-rosados-alaranjados e olhos verdes, alta e... bem, gostosa. Se encaixaria perfeitamente como Killina se não tivesse um par de chifres em sua cabeça. Ou seria um chifre e meio? Aiden resolveu deixar essa questão de lado e se focar na outra pessoa.

E, bem, se ela era realmente Killina, então Aiden nunca apostaria na Mega-Sena; sua salvadora era baixinha como Lumi, com cabelos brancos e pele bronzeada. A roupa estava manchada de suor e ela estava ofegante, se apoiando numa foice prateada. Parecia acabada. Mas ainda assim, quase desfalecendo e com um sorriso na cara, algo parecia assustador nela.

-... e tente treinar mais sua defesa embaixo. Ah, Leo. Já fez os exercícios que eu mandei? – Questionou a mulher, girando a foice em suas mãos. Os dois homens deram um passo para trás de puro medo.

-Ah, sim, já fiz. – Leo respondeu, e logo em seguida empurrou o humano para frente. – Aqui está a sua encomenda. Siobhan trouxe ele com o Lumi então não me culpa!

-Relaxa, cabelão. Chama aquele bando de trouxas logo, vamos voltar antes que fechem as salas. – Killina ordenou, apontando para o grupo que havia aumentado e conversava mais alto no canto. Enquanto ele se afastava, Aiden se sentiu um pedaço de carne sobre a vistoria de Killina. _É assim que as meninas se sentem nas baladas?_ Se perguntou, ficando tenso inconscientemente.

Após alguns segundos em desconfortável silêncio, resolveu falar. – Você é a Killina? – Péssimo erro. A mulher finalmente o encarou, erguendo a sobrancelha do olho azul enquanto o vermelho o encarava fixamente.

-Óbvio. E você até que parece melhor. Sua perna está melhor e a marca na sua cara também sumiu. Como estão seus reflexos? – Aiden desviou por pouco de um tapa na cara, encarando a mulher com incredulidade enquanto ela dava voltas nele.

-Eu estou ótimo, obrigado. – Agradeceu inconscientemente, tentando encarar mais a pessoa- ok, não. Ela com toda certeza não era humana, porque nenhum humano conseguiria dar um salto muito complexo e elaborado tão rápido só pra assustar ele.

-Bom. Sua recuperação foi rápida, mas não tenho garantias de que você tá fisicamente pronto, então seu treinamento começa semana que vem. Vou te apresentar a sua nova casa. Sábado você pode ir ao seu apartamento pegar suas coisas e acertar tudo com a proprietária. Se alguém perguntar, você vai viajar. Eu vou passar a maior parte do tempo resolvendo papelada então você pode assistir os treinamentos de sexta. Alguma pergunta?

O silêncio entre eles era desconfortável, e Aiden tinha medo de falar, mas, que se foda, sua cota de aceitar quieto tinha enchido completamente.

-Muitos. Quem exatamente é você? O que caralhos eu tô fazendo aqui? Porque eu não posso voltar pra casa? Onde eu tô?! – Aiden finalmente sentiu o peso daquele dia desmoronar sobre sua cabeça, e ele sentiu vontade de chorar. Era tudo estranho, tudo desconhecido, ele estava absolutamente perdido e, pelo que tinha entendido, não poderia mais ver sua família, seus amigos ou voltar pra sua vida normal. Sentia apenas um nó na garganta e um queimar nos olhos, até que foi forçado a encarar a mulher a sua frente contra sua vontade.

Dois olhos diferentes, estranhos e assustadores o encaravam. Pareciam tentar entender algo, piscando repetidamente e querendo alguma resposta que não estava com ele. Os olhos se fecharam, ele ouviu um suspiro, e ela se levantou. – Desculpa. – Ele ouviu, e notou que estava ajoelhado, chorando, e o pequeno grupo do canto os encarava. No entanto, tudo isso foi ignorado, porque Killina continuou falando.

-Eu esqueci que nem todo mundo aceita tudo tão rápido. Eu sei que é estranho e desconfortável, e não tem motivos pra você acreditar em mim, mas eu juro que eu não tô fazendo isso por diversão. Se você vier comigo, eu te explico melhor. A casa é confortável, você vai ter seu quarto e vai poder ouvir-

Num segundo, ele conseguia ver, meio borrado por conta das lágrimas, a figura de Killina na sua frente, e no outro, tudo ficou escuro.

-minhas piadas brilhantes. – Uma série de suspiros se seguiram, com um gemido de agonia no meio, e Aiden conseguiu rir um pouco, apesar da situação. – Okay Lumi, hora de nos iluminar com a sua presença.

-Killina, pelo amor de Magik... – Resmungou Siobhan, a bota fazendo um som ritmado no chão de madeira, e lentamente a figura de Lumi se iluminou, como uma vela pálida no escuro.

-Sigam a luz, crianças. – Ordenou a mulher, puxando Aiden para ele se levantar. Aiden continuou rindo, as piadas de Killina melhorando um pouco o seu humor. Na luz fraca de Lumi, ele conseguiu ver a mulher dar uma piscadela para ele, um sorrisinho em seu rosto.

-Depois dessa, eu desisto de fazer a janta! – A voz de Leo soou, vinda da porta do local, para onde os passos se dirigiam. Aiden seguiu eles, se vendo de volta ao corredor claro.

O humano se manteve quieto durante o trajeto, apenas vendo todos conversarem sobre táticas ou comida ou sobre a forma de fulano lutar. Ainda estava surpreso que não tinha surtado com mais força, e que tudo aquilo parecia familiar e normal.

Quando o grupo retornou ao hall, ele estava mais vazio, e pequenas luzes brancas iluminavam as paredes. O céu estrelado brilhava pelas janelas, a luz iluminando a fantasmagórica deusa da fonte, e o menino-cinza jogou algo dentro das águas, agora escuras como piche.

-Bu. - Siobhan surgiu do seu lado, e Aiden quase se jogou na fonte. - Relaxa. Olha, a menininha do chifre colorido é a Erin, uma succubus e o cinzinha é o Nico, nosso necromancer. Eles são meio tímidos, mas são uns amores. A Jess não tá aqui, ela tá em casa, então você ainda vai conhecer ela.

-Vocês parecem bem confortáveis entre si. - Ele comentou sem pensar, se sentindo meio fora da conversa de todos. - Como uma família.

-Somos uma família. Sem brincadeira. - A selkie encarou o humano, um sorriso triste no rosto. - Não somos humanos, Aiden. Não precisamos que dois se juntem para um nascer. A maioria nasce sozinho, vive sozinho e morre sozinho. Alguns podem ir pra tribos, outros não, então nós somos tudo o que temos. Sendo bem honesta com você - Nesse momento ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo um tanto quanto desconfortável. - Se não fosse pela Organização, eu já teria matado todos eles para sobreviver. - A mão com pequenas manchas mostrou o hall, onde as pessoas caminhavam sem a pressa de mais cedo, e Aiden entendeu o que ela dizia.

-Se vocês não tivessem um motivo para se unir, não seriam mais do que bestas inconsequentes. - Ele completou, olhando para o grupo que seguia em direção a uma porta de madeira mais escura, no fundo do corredor. 

-Se eu não tivesse motivos para viver, eu seria uma besta inconsequente. - A correção de Siobhan fez o humano olhar pra ela, que deu de ombros. - Todos nós estamos aqui por algo. Não temos lugar pra ir, precisamos de ajuda, buscamos algo que nos guie. A Organização nos ajuda com tudo isso. E nós ajudamos ela em troca.

O grupo entrou num corredor que parecia ser de um hotel. Papeis de parede decorados, carpete macio e luminárias laranjas intercalando com portas diferentes. Plaquinhas indicavam a quem pertenciam. - O caminho da utopia? - Ele arriscou, olhando para o padrão geométrico do carpete.

-Melhor. Uma banheira cheia de água quente e perfumada, que me enche de vigor. Um copo de chocolate quente, me acalmando e me dando forças. Ou uma cama macia com um monte de cobertores, algo que me protege e me mantém segura. - A voz melancólica, o cheiro suave de doces no hálito leve e a luz amena nublaram a mente do humano, e ele sentiu um calor se aproximar de si, um abraço invisível de seja lá o que Siobhan tanto gostava ali. Mas algo chamou sua atenção.

-O que te machucou, Siobhan? - _O que te fez querer essa segurança? Qual é o nome do seu medo, que te faz precisar de força e vigor para o encarar?_ Ele queria perguntar, mas sua língua estava pesada e as palavras levavam muito tempo para formar. Uma porta foi aberta, e risadas foram dadas. O cheiro de sopa invadiu suas narinas, e seu estômago roncou de fome. Ele viu um cabelo igual ao de Siobhan, mas rosa e baixo, se movendo pela cozinha.

Guiaram seu corpo para o sofá, e ele afundou nas almofadas macias enquanto todos conversavam, sua mente escurecendo com o cansaço e o sono, mas tentando permanecer alerta. Ele ouviu seu nome mas não conseguiu responder, piscando lentamente. Passos próximos, uma sombra tampando a luz suave do teto, e Killina ergueu seu queixo e observou seu rosto, suspirando em seguida. Ela se afastou, todos encararam ele e Siobhan se aproximou, o erguendo sem esforço e o levando para algum lugar.

Uma cama, ainda mais confortável que o sofá, e ele ouviu uma canção de ninar em algum canto do quarto. Alguém jogou um lençol nele, Siobhan? E tudo pareceu escurecer e se misturar num borrão, e antes de deixar o sono engolir ele, seu cérebro registrou uma única frase, saída da boca de Siobhan, carregada de tristeza.

-Os bonzinhos, Aiden, eles me machucaram.

E então, escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e quando vem o próximo? num sei  
> maaaaas ao menos tá pronto  
> isso vai ser uma bagunça eu tô até vendo


	3. Harmonizar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **verbo**  
>  _regência múltipla e pronominal_  
>  pôr(-se) ou estar em harmonia, em acordo; conformizar(-se).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demorei muito, perdão  
> mas vamo que vamo

Um murmúrio baixo, quase imperceptível, o acordou com calma, como se estivesse acordando de um desmaio. Olhos castanhos encararam o teto cinza, mas pararam rapidamente. O sol parecia brilhar cada vez mais forte em seu rosto, e Aiden cogitou enfiar a cara debaixo do travesseiro, mas desistiu quando rolou para o lado e caiu.

-Puta dia bom da porra... – Xingou baixo, se erguendo devagar do chão. Massageou a cabeça e torceu para um galo não aparecer, ainda não queria ver aquela louca da enfermaria de novo. Olhou pra si mesmo e se cogitou bem vestido o bastante para pegar uma caneca de café na cozinha. E se não tivesse ele faria, não era um adulto tão vagabundo assim.

Coçando o olho, abriu a porta e, sendo recepcionado com uma claridade maior que a do quarto, sentiu vontade de se enfiar nas cobertas de novo. –Bom dia flor do dia. – A voz de Siobhan o saudou, e a selkie acenou para ele antes de virar uma panqueca na frigideira. –Panquecas?

-Bom dia, e não, obrigada. De manhã é só um litro de café. – Respondeu, acenando de volta e procurando o pote de café entre os armários da cozinha. Achou açúcar, xícaras, mas nada de café. – Isso aqui é lichia em conserva? – Questionou para ninguém em específico, encarando a embalagem colorida com letras estranhas.

-Esse ai é meu. O café é na porta em cima do grill. – Uma unha verde-limão com listras rosas apontou para a porta certa, e Erin voltou a fazer suas unhas na bancada. Aiden apenas encarou a demônia por alguns segundos, se questionando como alguém tinha pique para fazer as unhas tão cedo, mas desistiu de pensar e voltou a sua caça pelo café.

-Como foi sua noite, Aiden? Pega a calda de caramelo pra mim, por favor? – Barulho de panelas e pratos batendo fizeram uma pontada de dor subir a cabeça do humano e ele cogitou apenas grunhir como resposta, mas resolveu ser minimamente educado antes que sua mãe aparecesse do chão e lhe desse um sermão.

-Surpreendentemente bem considerando tudo que aconteceu nessa semana. Mas o lençol coça muito. – Jogou a garrafinha de xarope para a selkie, que pegou e, com um agradecimento rápido, encharcou suas panquecas com o líquido. Abriu a cafeteira e, quando foi jogar o pó, foi parado imediatamente por uma mão no ombro.

-O lençol é uma bosta, melhor usar o seu. E você não pode usar a cafeteira, tem de usar o fogão e o coador. – Orientou Killina, se esticando para pegar uma caixa nos fundos do armário e bagunçando o cabelo azul de Aiden no processo. Com rápida eficiência, Killina fechou a cafeteira e virou Aiden para o fogão, onde Siobhan tinha deixado água fervendo.

-Mas é uma cafeteira em perfeito bom estado. – Exclamou o humano, se virando para a líder que batia algo marrom num pote. – Porque eu não posso usar? – Questionou, decidindo encarar Siob, que enchia a boca de panquecas.

Depois de engolir um pedaço grande, a morena finalmente o respondeu – Jess usa a cafeteira para preparar algumas poções dela. E como não sabemos qual foi a última, não queremos arriscar que seu café se misture com poção de redução ou de apodrecimento. – Aiden mal entendeu o que a selkie disse, de tão rápido que ela falou apenas para morder outro pedaço da panqueca.

-Mas... É uma cafeteira! Cafeteiras são feitas para fazer cafés, assim como guarda-chuvas para se proteger da chuva e martelos pra bater pregos! – Aiden sabia que deveria se sentir ridículo por discutir algo assim numa casa que nem era sua e ainda por cima com uma camiseta ridícula de formatura que usava como pijama, mas porra, café! Ele se sentia injuriado de ter de fazer todo aquele processo de passar café manualmente porque a cafeteira estava contaminada!

-Porra nenhuma! – Gritou Erin, apontando com o pincel para Aiden e quase acertando um pingo de esmalte rosa-choque nele. – Martelos são para bater pregos, mas eu uso um para esmagar a cabeça de quem me irrita!

Silêncio. Aiden encara Erin, que o encara de volta na mesma força, e Siobhan apenas assiste, a boca empanturrada de panquecas. Um baque forte no balcão quebrou a tensão, e todos encaram Killina, que batia numa forma para espalhar a massa.

-Erin, se cair um respingo de esmalte nesse balcão eu vou limpar com o seu core. Siobhan, chega de panquecas. É o seu terceiro prato e essa massa tem de durar até o fim de semana. E Aiden, essa cafeteira é da Jess porque em troca ela pegou a responsabilidade de louça indefinidamente. Você pode passar café do jeito normal sem problemas, mas duvido que queira raspar sangue e pedaços de carne dos pratos. – E como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima, Killina calmamente colocou a forma no forno, tirou as luvas e o avental e ligou um timer vermelho. – Quando ficar pronto desliguem.

Com a precisão que parecia ser sua regra, Killina saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu para o banheiro, trancando a porta. – O que foi isso? – Perguntou Aiden, levemente chocado.

-Killina solucionando os males do mundo. – Respondeu Erin, guardando os esmaltes e assoprando as unhas. – Ela sempre dá uma dessas, e sempre funciona. Sua água tá fervendo.

-Óbvio. – Retrucou Siobhan, descendo do balcão e colocando o prato na pia. – Ninguém é louco o bastante para discutir com ela.

-Ela tava mais tranquila ontem, não? – O cheiro de café ocupou o ar, dividindo espaço com o questionamento de Aiden que tentava encaixar aquele temperamento com a mulher piadista do dia anterior.

-Ontem teve reunião com os responsáveis de cada área. Aposto cinco pratas que o Sofia encheu o saco dela com o papinho de agente secreto. – A demônia sentou na bancada, estendendo a mão para a selkie, que ainda estava guardando as coisas. Deixando tudo na pia, Siobhan apertou a mão da outra.

-Aposto dez pratas que ele desafiou ela pra lutar de novo e apanhou.

-Quem é Sofia? – As duas se viraram para Aiden, que fechava a garrafa térmica, a sobrancelha levantada em confusão.

-Líder dos Anhangá. – Erin soltou a mão da outra para pegar um pacote de bolachas de morango do armário, enquanto a selkie voltava a guardar as coisas. – Um bruto do cacete, cara ignorante. Flertou comigo duas vezes, apanhou e mesmo assim ele não desiste! – Abriu uma das bolachas, comendo o recheio e depois o biscoito, mordendo ambos com força desnecessária.

-Vocês tem uma tendência estranha de dar nome de homem pra mulher e nome de mulher pra homem. Caralho, como café é bom. – Nem mesmo o olhar de estranheza de Siobhan o impediu de virar a caneca de café em um gole só, rapidamente enchendo-a de novo. – De acordo com vocês eu passei uma semana em coma, uma semana sem café é tortura.

-Bem Aiden, leve em consideração que noventa por cento das criaturas não tem órgãos sexuais. E os peitos são mais pra acessórios irritantes. – A selkie balançou os seios para dar um exemplo, fechando o último armário com o pé e saindo da cozinha. – Vou treinar mais. Os exames estão chegando e eu não vou desistir do meu ranking alto tão cedo.

-Ué, Songie tá ficando perigosa? – O tom zombeteiro da demônia apenas a rendeu um olhar desdenhoso que dizia claramente “eu não vou cair nessa.”. – Ok, ok, injusto, entendi. Também não quero aquele Joshua cheirando meu posto. Bom treinamento.

-Você não vem? – Siobhan parou na porta, roupas e armas em mãos, observando Erin devorar o pacote. – Esqueceu que você tem de treinar todo dia, colega?

-Eu vou sair num encontro com o humaninho. – Aiden foi esmagado num abraço apertado, enquanto a loira fazia barulhos de beijos absurdamente ridículos. –Ele vai me levar pra casinha dele e nós vamos nos divertir.

-Socorro. – O pedido do humano foi prontamente ignorado pela selkie que fazia barulhos de vômito em meio às risadas. – Para de rir e me salva dessa louca, Siobhan. Ela vai me destruir.

A fala de Aiden rendeu ainda mais risadas, a demônia largando ele apenas para cair no chão, rindo descontroladamente. Siobhan abriu a porta, o som do corredor movimentado aumentando a cacofonia da casa, e se despediu dos dois, mas sem antes gritar para Aiden. – Vai que é tua passivona! – O barulho da porta batendo com força foi substituído pelos gritos irritados de Jess, que chutou a porta de seu quarto espumando de raiva.

-SÃO DEZ FODENDAS HORAS DA MADRUGADA, É CEDO DEMAIS PRA ESSE BADEGULHO DO CARALHO, E EU NÃO VOU MAIS DORMIR, OBRIGADA. – A negra esbravejou, quase quebrando o chão de madeira com suas passadas raivosas, completando o combo de ódio com um chute aonde seriam as costelas de Erin, que apenas riu mais um pouco. Com um som que pertenceria à boca de algum bicho absolutamente irritado, Jess apenas pegou a garrafa de café, aquele café fresquinho que Aiden tanto sofrera pra fazer, o café que ele pretendia beber sozinho-

E virou o líquido na sua boca. Tudo. Tudinho. Todo o café caiu na boca de Jess.  
O humano apenas encarou a bruxa, que colocou a garrafa na pia e arrotou baixo, se se encostando à bancada para cutucar a bruxa com o pé. – Tá felizona por quê? Deu o cu? – A pergunta dela apenas rendeu mais risadas a loira, que voltou a rolar no chão. – Ela pirou oficialmente. Bom dia. – O olá irônico de Jess não quebrou o olhar de Aiden, que continuou encarando ela. No fundo da sala, a porta do banheiro abriu, e Killina saiu, secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Ela apenas encarou o trio, Jess só de roupa intima, Aiden absolutamente desolado e Erin, ainda no chão, rolando até a sala como uma idiota.

-Ela bebeu meu café. – Como uma criança de maternal, Aiden apontou o dedo para a bruxa, que apenas o observou como se ele fosse algum vegetal mal formado.

-Grandes bostas, Sherlock. Faça mais. – Dando de ombros, a bruxa saiu da cozinha e retornou ao seu quarto, fechando a porta com força desnecessária, que finalmente tirou Aiden de seu transe.

-Peraí fela da puta, aquele era meu café! – Quase tomando um tombo, o humano correu descoordenadamente até a porta do quarto de Jess, mas a porta virou o teto acima dele, pois Killina puxou ele pela parte de trás de sua gola e o jogou no chão, colocando um pé em seu peito.

-Vai se arrumar agora. Tenho pouco tempo livre, então vamos pegar logo suas coisas na sua casa. Erin vai conosco. – A demonia apenas resmungou, abandonando o notebook no sofá e se dirigindo ao seu quarto. – Você tem duas horas pra fazer uma lista do que é importante e se arrumar. Eu vou ir falar com algumas pessoas e quando eu voltar quero você pronto. – Sem delongas, Killina jogou a toalha no cesto de roupas sujas ao lado do banheiro, colocou um par de sapatilhas e saiu, sem sequer desviar o olho da porta.

-Melhor ir logo. – A voz de Erin o tirou do transe, e ele viu a loira dar uma piscadela e fechar a porta, o abandonando estatelado na sala.

As duas horas seguintes passaram rápido, Aiden montando uma lista do que ele precisava pegar (suas plantas, roupas de cama e roupas de vestir), tomando um banho e participando de um torneio de chicotada com toalhas molhadas com Lumi (que ganhou).

Quando o alarme do seu celular apitou, indicando que já era hora, o humano pulou da cama, respirando fundo. Era a ultima vez que voltaria pra lá, mas em algum lugar da sua cabeça ele parecia aliviado e tranquilo sobre isso. Bem, com certeza foi Lili-seis-braços mexendo com sua cabeça, então bastava ignorar tudo e ir com força. Abriu a porta do quarto, saindo rapidamente e deixando a porta aberta para tomar um ar.

Killina, com roupas diferentes das que usava de manhã, cortava a massa da forma, que agora Aiden reconhecia como brownies, e as empilhava em dois pratos diferentes, enquanto Erin comia um dos doces, observando o corte preciso da líder.

-Tô pronto. - Falou, se aproximando das duas, as mãos nervosas enfiadas no bolso do moletom, brincando com o papel dobrado entre elas. As duas se viraram para ele e Killina abandonou o brownie, rapidamente se aproximando da porta.

-Ótimo. Nico já tá lá, pra ter certeza que o lugar não tem pessoas por perto. - A loira explicou, puxando a manga de Aiden para ele a seguir, enquanto Killina inseria uma chave colorida na fechadura, virando ela cinco vezes.

-Uh… Como esse negócio da chave funciona mesmo? - Aiden perguntou, vendo a porta que deveria dar num corredor alaranjado (pelo menos de acordo com o seu sonho) se abrir para uma escadaria cimentada, se lembrando das enfermeiras saindo no dia anterior.

-A organização tem centenas de portas especiais espalhadas pelo planeta. Normalmente são em locais desabitados, prédios abandonados, cidades fantasmas, esses lugares que quase ninguém vai. - Erin explicou, descendo a escada de costas.

-Tipo Chernobyl? - Questionou Aiden, encarando as pichações espalhadas pelas paredes.

-Não há magia em Chernobyl. - Respondeu Killina, esperando os dois no final das escadas. -A radiação afeta a magia de um jeito feio. Um dia eu explico.

-Finalmente, seus lerdos. – Pulando de uma das janelas quebradas, Nico caiu no chão com habilidade e se levantou, mirando um soco em Erin, que desviou com facilidade e começou uma lutinha com o nekrós.

-Vamos logo. – Com a ordem dada, a dupla parou a briga e bateu continência, o que fez Killina apenas suspirar em cansaço, seguindo para o bloco de apartamentos onde Aiden morava.

Não era nada extravagante, sem porteiro, sem interfone, apenas o prédio e vários galpões em volta, a maioria transformada em estacionamento. Um pequeno jardim na frente estava em seus últimos dias de flores, o chão colorido em tons de rosa e branco.

-O lugar mais barato por aqui. – Comentou Aiden, destrancando o portão e dando passagem para os outros entrarem. – Vamos ter de subir até o último andar. Dei azar de pegar uma casa no alto.

-Olhe o lado bom, se houver uma enchente a sua casa fica inteira. – Erin tomou a frente, fazendo piadas ruins. – E tirando as cores horrivelmente depressivas e o piso que pertence em um lixão, até que dá pro gasto!

-Imagina se não desse. – Nico murmurou para Aiden, e os dois deram risada da demônia que seguia andando, usando o salto incrivelmente alto para demonstrar como o piso não aguentava nada.

Quando finalmente chegaram a porta de Aiden, o humano empalideceu levemente, antes de murmurar. – Esqueci as chaves. – Apertou os olhos e se encolheu, já sentindo o tapa que iria levar por ser tão inútil. Mas definitivamente não esperava um estrondo, e muito menos ver a porta reduzida a pedaços em sua frente.

-Nossa Aiden, que casa bagunçada. – O comentário de Erin ecoou até o hall, e Aiden achou melhor entrar antes que a crítica a sua casa começasse. – Poderia ter ao menos lavado o banheiro, né?

-Sabe, se eu soubesse que minha casa teria a porta destruída e uma chifruda com TOC dando piti fosse a responsável, eu com certeza limparia. – O sarcasmo fez Erin arremessar um sabonete em sua cabeça, que felizmente errou e acertou o ombro. – E se acertasse a parede você iria limpar. O proprietário me odeia com todas as forças.

-Meh, duas piscadelas e ele perdoava. – Jogando os cabelos para trás, a demônia se enfiou em algum cômodo, e Aiden apenas a ignorou. Era melhor deixar ela se divertir ou ia sobrar pra ele. Nico mexia em sua coleção de games, ocasionalmente virando o jogo para ler a contra capa. – Quer pra você?

-Temos um lá em casa. - A resposta foi automática, e Nico apontou para uma das pilhas de jogos que ele tinha organizado. -Já temos esses. Pode vender, se quiser, conheço alguns caras que pagam cem em cada.

-O que eu compro com essa quantia? - Nico se ergueu e seguiu o humano para a cozinha, onde ele já bebia um pouco de água. -Servido? - Aiden perguntou, apontando para a torneira.

Quando Nico recusou, os dois foram até a lavanderia para pegar uma das malas do humano. -Com cem você compra uma roupa completa, um tênis de marca ou encomenda uma arma simples.  
-Achei que o capitalismo era só no mundo humano. - O resmungo do humano fez Nico dar risada, e ambos entraram no quarto.

Onde Erin dissecava sua gaveta de cuecas, e no momento estava com um sutiã na mão. -Porra Aiden, bege e com alça de silicone? - A demônia mostrou o sutiã para Nico, que ergueu as mãos e saiu do quarto.

-ERIN SUA LOUCA ME DEVOLVE ISSO! - Ambos caíram no chão, Erin gargalhando de um Aiden vermelho, que tentava pegar o item da mão dela. Finalmente, ele conseguiu tomar a peça dela e sem pensar, arremessou-o pela janela.

-Era de uma ex. - Ele tentou explicar, socando as cuecas na mala, ainda muito vermelho. - Sim, ela tinha mau gosto. Terminou comigo e deixou justo o mais feio.  
-Me engana que eu gosto, besta. - Ela respondeu, e o humano apenas desistiu e foi arrumar sua mala.

Enquanto Aiden procurava mais meias, Erin continuava xeretando as gavetas atrás de mais coisas vergonhosas. - Pelo amor de Deus, Erin, para de bagunçar minhas coisas!

-Não fala desse cara chato perto de mim, e eu vou continuar sim! Material de chantagem é sempre bem vindo. - A demônia comentou, desistindo da gaveta de cuecas e partindo pra gaveta de calças.

-Deus? Ué, ele é tão filho da puta assim? - Questionou o humano, parando um pouco para se lembrar de todas as referências a Deus que ele já tinha visto em sua vida e fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da tia religiosa.

-Vamos dizer que de cada dez merdas que acontecem no mundinho mágico, nove tem o nome dele no meio e o último foi ele mesmo. - Nico resmungou, entrando no quarto com uma mala vazia na mão, enquanto na outra segurava um quadro. -Sua mãe?

O nekrós mostrou a foto para o humano, que acenou a cabeça em afirmação. -Dona Carla, a mulher com o tapa mais forte da região. - Brincou, fechando a sacola de roupas íntimas e partindo para as camisetas, afastando Erin com um empurrão leve.

-Você apanhava? - O menino perguntou, observando a foto melhor, com Erin olhando por cima de seu ombro.

\- Muito. Qualquer besteira e pá! - Bateu na gaveta para exemplificar. - Uma surra atrás da outra. Não adiantou muito, eu só aprendi a esconder e mentir melhor. - Completou, dando um sorriso sem vergonha para a dupla, que o encarava com estranheza.

-Sempre achei que humanos eram seres violentos. Pelo visto eu não errei. - Comentou a demônia num resmungo, se apoiando na janela.

-Nem todos são, Erin. Mas alguns acham que o melhor jeito de ensinar que algo é errado é através da violência. - Aiden continuou a guardar camisetas, tentando explicar uma ideia que ele não apreciava.

-Mas isso não gera mais violência? - O nekrós questionou, ajudando a dobrar as camisetas em rolinhos, enquanto explorava o quarto com os olhos.

-É um negócio meio deturpado que as vezes funciona, às vezes não. Eu não entendo direito e nem apoio. Pelo menos minha mãe era suave. - Aiden deu uma pausa rápida, fazendo uma careta para uma camiseta rabiscada e a jogando no canto, com as meias sem par ou rasgadas. -Eu tinha um colega que o pai batia com um pedaço de pau. Mas o pai dele bebia então não dava muito certo.

-Ok, não sabia que humanos viciados podem ter filhos. E nem que violência familiar é permitida. - Afirmou Nico, ignorando o “shhh” de Erin.

-Depende muito, cara. Alguns usam como último caso, outros vão na primeira chance. E humanos podem ter filhos quando quiserem, poucos países controlam. - Os dois continuaram falando, ignorando a demônia completamente.

-Mas se você pode ter quantos filhos você- O nekrós foi silenciado com um travesseiro que acertou sua cabeça em cheio.

-Calem a boca, porra! - Erin sussurrou, se controlando para não gritar. O silêncio se fez presente, e o quarto tão quieto incomodou Aiden.

-O que houve? - Perguntou, não entendendo o motivo da raiva da menina.

-Tá muito quieto. - Ela respondeu, colocando o torso pra fora da janela e olhando para os lados.

-Grande coisa, capitã óbvia. - Resmungou o acertado, cogitando jogar o travesseiro de volta para Erin. -Aqui é subúrbio, não tem muito trânsito.

-Sua vizinha tem canários, e nenhum deles cantou até agora. Nenhuma TV tá ligada, não ouvi passos, os carros estão com folhas neles, e a caixa de correio de um dos vizinhos tinha jornais demais da mesma marca, então eles estão acumulando. As flores da outra vizinha morreram, e são uma espécie que tem de ser regada todo dia, além de ser cara.

-Os humanos sumiram. - Nico se ergueu, já pronto pra atacar.

-Mas por que? - O humano perguntou, se erguendo tão rápido que quase caiu novamente.

-Porque eles querem você, Aiden. - Killina apareceu, com a foice e a roupa branca coberta de um líquido meio esbranquiçado. Erin rosnou, amaldiçoando em alguma língua estranha.

-O que caralhos tá acontecendo? - O dito-cujo perguntou, se sentindo tonto com o cheiro que o líquido emanava.

-Foi o que eu falei pra você quarta, Aiden. Eles querem você. Vivo, morto, tanto faz. Querem o core dentro de você, e vão fazer de tudo pra pegar ele.

-Mas ele não é um Gappei? - Exclamou Erin, agarrando o parapeito da janela. Nico parecia se aproximar lentamente dela. Killina apenas olhou fixamente para ela, para Nico, e para a janela. Erin hesitou um pouco, mas acenou afirmativamente.

-Aiden, espero que você tenha um pulmão muito bom, porque a gente vai correr. - Killina comentou, fechando as malas de Aiden e jogando para a dupla parada próxima à janela.

-Boa sorte, Aiden. - Nico falou, antes de pular da janela. Erin apenas deu uma piscadela e seguiu o nekrós, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-O que a gente faz agora? - Ele perguntou, se sentindo cada vez mais ansioso a cada segundo.

-Temos só alguns minutos antes que eles cerquem tudo. Vamos descer até o segundo andar, pular da janela e correr. - Killina já saia do quarto, se dirigindo a porta do apartamento pequeno.

-Você vai usar a chave? - Questionou, seguindo a mulher que já estava nas escadas.

-Nico e Erin vão usar a deles pra chegar em casa, e como tem o tempo residual, ninguém pode seguir eles. Nós vamos despistar os agentes. - Ela respondeu, quebrando uma das portas com a foice, e seguindo diretamente para a janela.

-E você sabe o que tá fazendo? - Killina parou na janela, uma perna já do lado de fora. Aiden sentiu o maior arrependimento de sua vida quando a mulher a sua frente deu a risada mais assustadora que ela já tinha visto.

-Hora de descobrir. - Num borrão, Aiden viu o mundo girar e o asfalto bater na sua cara, ou sua cara bater no asfalto, e uma dor gigante surgir em seu rosto e ombro. - Bem, eu sei, já você não. - A mulher caçoou, puxando Aiden e o forçando a ficar de pé.

-Eu te odeio. - O resmungo foi perdido em meio aos gritos que vieram da esquina, e tudo parou. Uma dúzia de pessoas, ou no caso obviamente agentes inimigos, armados até os dentes, encaravam eles e não pareciam felizes.

-Agora a gente usa a melhor tática de todas. - Killina falou, e os inimigos se prepararam para atacar. - Corre! - Aiden foi empurrado para o outro lado, sendo forçado a correr com a graça de um babuíno, enquanto Killina fugia com muito mais habilidade.

Quando a primeira lança voou zunindo do seu lado, se alojando num muro, Aiden se arrependeu de ter levantado da cama. _Eu devia ter ficado dormindo!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agora assim a demora começa, espero que tenham gostado~

**Author's Note:**

> eee é isso  
> ficou bem nhé mas espero que gostem  
> amo ocêis <3


End file.
